


破锅烂盖的对话

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Gaming Companies (Anthropomorphic), 游戏公司拟人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 这个是我一时兴起根据这几天的狗血发展写出来的一段特别无脑的……连文都不算的东西。我其实挣扎了很久要不要发过来……现在还在犹豫，所以如果你们要看赶紧看，说不定哪天我觉得丢人就删了呢。（没人看的）并没有很努力贴合现实，只是借了几个梗。不要介意。
Relationships: Bethesda/Human Head
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	破锅烂盖的对话

系统提示：Human Head 登入游戏。

贝塞：完蛋，难得今天发挥不错。他一来捣乱我又没戏了。

HH：……

过了一会。

贝塞：哟，今天太阳从西边出来。你不是只要看我在线自己不赢也要把把给我捣乱吗？今天怎么这么配合？

HH：……

id：老大，你对自己有什么误解，他什么时候给你回复过。

HH：今天。

id：……太阳真的从西边出来了。

HH：我什么时候把把给你捣乱了，就像我想理你似的。

贝塞：不过今天你真的很反常。

HH：因为今天估计是最后一次来了。

贝塞：怎么了，你又要去闭关赶工了吗？项目做不完了？

HH：没有项目了。我估计活不了几天了。人之将死，其言也善。我来道个别。

贝塞：……等下，怎么突然就说要死？我知道你最近过得不大好，但是也不至于这么糟糕吧？

HH：别装无辜，多亏你我才混到今天这样。

贝塞：你别来这套，谁不知道SE坑你坑的更惨？

HH：我当初就应该把静人给你交上去。

贝塞：那估计就没人说我坏话了。

HH：你知道那不是“坏话“！

贝塞：那也不是他们说的那样。

HH：我懒得和你斗嘴。我是来道别的。

贝塞：等下等下，先别就说死不死的。你真的没办法了？

HH：真的。

贝塞：你不是还有Rune这个孩子？马上要出2了我记得？至少能解燃眉之急？

HH：你是对我比较乐观还是拿我开心？我现在连员工的工资都发不出来。这样你满意了？

贝塞：我也经历过那种时候。我理解你的感受。你跟他们说，不到最后一刻别放弃希望。

HH：……你……

贝塞：真的，会有办法的。

HH：站着说话不腰疼。你当初不是说喜欢我吗？不是想要我吗？说了还算吗？

贝塞：算啊。

HH：哟，没想到你答应这么痛快。既然算的话，你拿钱买我不就得了？

贝塞：当初你能卖上价的时候不卖，现在变卦晚了。

HH：没钱就别指手画脚。我死不死和你有什么关系？当初我们俩这些事你惹上的麻烦也不小，别以为我不知道。

贝塞：那也多亏你和媒体说三道四不是？

HH：你当初既然不惜使用下三滥手段收购我，现在就该念旧情啊？结果你果然还是嘴上说说。

贝塞：第一，我没有使用下三滥手段。第二，我没有不念旧情。

HH：那你拿钱。

贝塞：你看我像有钱的样子吗？

HH：你别拿我开心了，我下了。

贝塞：慢着！！先别这样，我是真的想帮你的。不过明明有更经济更划算的办法，没必要非要我出钱给你还债。如果我经济出了问题，也连累你不是吗？

HH：那你说怎样？

贝塞：很简单，你死一次就行了。

HH：………………

HH：亏我还有那么一瞬间以为你真的想帮我。果然狗嘴吐不出象牙。你要是觉得这样很好笑你就笑吧，我临死前让你开心一把也没什么的。

贝塞：不是，你听我解释……

Arkane（插话）：当初我问他，我不想卖孩子怎么办？他就这么跟我说的：你把自己卖了就行了。

HH：……他们说Arkane也是你压价骗到手的，我现在很相信。

贝塞：Arkane的价格不是我压的，是EA压的。我真的是想帮你的。你听我解释。

HH：……（发了一张meme：press A to doubt）

贝塞：哪个孩子是完全归你的？

HH：Rune。没了。

贝塞：你有什么技术专利吗？

HH：没有。

贝塞：其它的值钱的东西？

HH：…………

贝塞：好吧，那我问你，Rune卖相如何？

HH：反正不够我还债的。全打包卖了也不够。

贝塞：就算卖了你作为制作方也要出工出力继续保持后续工作吧？

HH：是的，赔本买卖。

贝塞：听起来你也不怎么爱他。

HH：我都泥菩萨过江了，就算孩子是亲的也没办法了。我倒是也希望有个别人那边买来的孩子可以骗钱。

贝塞：你别这样含沙射影。

HH：你说吧，到底如何？别绕圈子了。

贝塞：你死了的话，拍卖剩余财产，债务全清。然后你转世复活，之前的什么事都和你无关了。黑岛转世你还记得吧？

HH：黑曜石那天和我在游戏里骂你骂了半天，后来游戏都不玩了，专门骂你。我当然记得。

贝塞：……你别打岔，我认真的。

HH：你觉得我做得到吗！我要是有转世的资源，就不用死了。

贝塞：谁说让你自己转世了？

HH：……………………这个没猜着，你再说一个……

贝塞：你就负责死，剩下的我来。

HH：……什么？

贝塞：我收留你啊。我帮你转世。只是得委屈你死一次了。我知道之前的事情特别不愉快，你不接受我也能理解。但是我不想看你这么死掉。如果你不嫌弃我的话，我愿意收留你。

HH：听起来是不错，但是我能相信你吗？

贝塞（笑）：你这话问得，我怎么回答？

HH：你为什么要帮我？我现在还有什么值得你帮的？

贝塞：你刚才还在那给我提旧情，现在就开始谈买卖了？你到底愿不愿意？

HH：你不告诉我实话我心里没底。

贝塞：有底没底也就这一次，你赌一把吗？

HH：你这个人就不能有话明说吗？

贝塞：和外人保密是我的天性。你愿意成为我一家的话，我以后和你慢慢说。

HH：行，反正伸头一刀缩头一刀。我的破产申请书都写好了，明天就去提交。

贝塞：你这个人怪不得活不下去，一看就没有商业头脑。你先别破产。Rune 2快要做好了是吧？就不能坚持几天？

HH：我可以试试。但是再这么下去，员工要造反了。

贝塞：Epic独占不给你钱吗？没人预定吗？有多少钱先拿来安抚一下他们。游戏一定要做完。如果项目弃了太对不起你自己也对不起玩家了。

HH：那我就随便糊弄个结尾，游戏出了我第二天就宣布破产。

贝塞：第二天也太……没事，可以的，我尽量给你准备好。争取当天就让你复活。

HH：不过这样一想我还是有点对不起发行方的。

贝塞：你不是说发行商都是傻逼？

HH：Ragnarok和我合作很久了，也没发行过什么像样的东西，就只有Rune，他对那孩子比亲儿子还亲。

贝塞：正好啊，那就给他了。

HH：……还是你狠。

贝塞：那就这么定了？

HH：你想买他吗？我可以低价卖给你。

贝塞：你还是舍不得他。

HH：有点。不过算了，到你手里也是被祸害的命。

贝塞：说实话，你这孩子没什么祸害价值。

HH：你……

贝塞：你要听实话，这里有一句。

HH：既然你非要说你和我合作不下去了完全是因为质量问题，没有别的花花肠子；现在你又说我的东西没有价值，你为什么要帮我？

贝塞：你玩过辐射4吗？

HH：你是想说我是垃圾不捡白不捡吗？

贝塞：我明明是想说，建造系统的理念就是，看起来没什么用的物品，其实是可以找到用处的。

HH：那就还是捡垃圾呗。

贝塞：你非要说自己是垃圾我也没办法。

HH：你这么说我反而安心一点，比你在那里假惺惺地说旧情让我觉得舒心。

贝塞：是么？那我问你，如果是别人问你为什么要破产，让你再想想办法，你会问他们要不要收购你吗？

HH：我和很多人道别过了。你是第一个让我再想想办法的。

贝塞：……

HH：我不问的话，你会主动提出要帮我吗？

贝塞：如果今天你没有在游戏里遇到我，你会特意来找我求助吗？

HH：……

贝塞：……

HH：……这次谢谢你了。谢谢你收留我，和你的馊主意。

贝塞：不客气，你来我这边会有更多馊主意。

HH：行吧，拭目以待。


End file.
